Shinju: FateChaos
by DX7
Summary: Bored out of his mind when an old friend visits, Naruto have the bright idea to participate in the 5th Grail War to troll people. After all, what could go wrong. Mass Harem/Godly Naruto
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or fate/stay night.**

Talking – speaking normally

_Thought – Thinking_

**Demonic/Unnatural etc. – Tone**

Chanting – Servant Summoning

**DX7 here, this will be a story I will be doing when I want to write it. I am a very fickle person, thus this story and the Shinju: First World story will be written interchanging. I myself also do not know if and when I do things. Like my first story when Naruto meet Setsuna, I was watching tv and BLAM; the idea of making Setsuna a kid came to me and then I change the plot. So… what I want to say is that my story WILL change a hundred thousand times as it progress, even I DO NOT know what I will write for the next chapter. Sorry for my long speech but I just want to clarify something… therefore, the story begins.**

**Prologue: The Madness of Boredom**

Here we see our favorite protagonist; one Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto the Ancient one, the King of ævi, The Observer and many many other grand titles. He still can't understand why he was given the title 'The Observer' when he often does more than just observe. But here he is in his self made main dimension; the one where his people call home unlike those secondary ones that he created to store things, bored out of his mind.

Over the thousands of years, he travelled to various dimension and reality doing various things; learning, collecting and doing things to alleviate his boredom. It not that he finish seeing all the different reality as there are countless of them; billion of new reality are 'born' every second after all. But it is that he does not know which ones to go since some of the realities are peaceful and thus boring. There are new things to see, do and experience but he is just so very bored.

If you ask the residents of a certain section of reality, they would say that he is Zelretch level bored which to them is liken to the end of the world. Speaking of his old friend Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg also known as Kaleiscope, Zelretch the Wizard Marshall and a whole bunch of title, Naruto wonder if his friend is as bored as he is now.

Originally they both were not friends as when they first met is when Zelretch found his dimension and curious that this single dimension does not branch out like other dimension do since it isn't a original dimension but one make by Naruto, he decide to visit the dimension to see why is the dimension different. After a few try to enter the dimension, Zelretch is finally able to do so as he comes face to face with Naruto's sword in his face.

Naruto was resting that day when he felt someone trying to enter his dimension, but knowing that the dimension is quite hard to enter if one do not have his permission, he did not think much about the person trying to break in thinking that he or she will just go away when he or she realize that they can't enter the dimension. To his surprise, the person did not go away but successfully entered his dimension. Taking one of his sword, Naruto attack the intruder on sight hoping to capture him and find out how he enter his dimension so that he can repair that hole in the barrier surrounding the dimension.

To his second surprise of the day, the person who look to be a elderly male manage to block his sword without visible strain. After exchanging a few blow; nothing serious, the confusion between the two is cleared.

Naruto explain to the elderly who he found out to be Zelretch about this dimension, who he was and various information of the people in the dimension. Safe to say that Zelretch is impressed by the various species of people inhabiting the same place peacefully. After all, different race has different ideas which cause misunderstanding that often result in war most of the time.

And in turn Zelretch explain to him who he was, his magic and his world. The two of them struck a friendship as it is rare for there to be a multiply dimension traveler and the trolling and pranking habit the two of them share. Needless to say the two of them exchange notes on their skill sending many a shiver down the backs of everyone in the multiverse.

The two of them then travel together throughout the multiverse competing with each other using their skill, claiming for the title of the trolling/pranking king. Inhabitants of several dimensions went mad and subsequently destroyed their dimension, thus ending their lives to escape the horror that is the 'war' between Zelretch and Naruto.

Naruto also learn to use Zelretch world's particular kind of magic as there are different kind throughout the multiverse. Naruto originally wanted to teach Zelretch how to use chakra in return but found out that he is a undead and thus not able to use chakra, Naruto gave up on the idea but he did teach him about the theory behind using it.

Back to Naruto who is chanting "bored, boredom, boring…" and various other words that means the something when a flash of light appear and out of the light came Zelretch who look to be equally bored. Stopping his chanting when he saw Zelretch, he ask "Yo Zel, what are you doing here?"

"I bored, so I come to see what you are doing to alleviate my boredom since most of the time you are in another dimension messing with people and stuff. But when I reach here, I found that you are doing nothing and bored out your mind" said Zelretch looking at Naruto.

"Huh, I was going to see if you have something fun but it looks like you are bored the fuck out of your mind too." Naruto said becoming more bored as each second passes. Suddenly, Naruto have epiphany as he realizes that he have not visited Zelretch's world and crackle in delight.

Zelretch seeing his old friend suddenly laughing, he silently wonders if he becomes mad due to the boredom.

Facing Zelretch, Naruto voice out his idea "Zel, have I ever gone to your world?"

"No, never." Zelretch answer not seeing where this is going.

Seeing that Zelretch has not caught up, Naruto elaborate his plan for his sake "Remember what you tell me of the Holy Grail Wars?" Zelretch nod, giving Naruto the cue to go on. "Now, what if I go in to participate as the 8th Master of the 5th Grail War?"

Seeing where this is going, Zelretch too crackle madly at the entertainment that such an act will provide. Agreeing to the idea, he quickly gathers his magic to transport both of them to his world but not before asking Naruto why has he chosen the 5th Holy Grail War to fight in instead of the 4th Grail War.

"Ah Zel, that is the fun in things. You did not tell me anything about 5th Grail War so I will be fighting without knowing anything while I already know about the 4th Grail War; the masters, the servant and what they will do. With me included and the knowledge of their plans, it will be too overkill. Beside, now that the Holy Grail is corrupted and Archer from the 4th Grail War might be alive, things will be more interesting in the 5th Grail War than the 4th, don't you think so?"

Amuse that Naruto caught onto him when he did not mention that the 4th Grail War Archer, Gilgamesh is dead. He did tell him of the battle between Archer and Saber. And he also did not mention the identity of the heroes as well as Naruto is not interested in the identity of the Servant but of the Masters participating, especially their reasons and the Holy Grail War system.

"The system is for the war is flawed as well, so you might be able to see a more interesting sight as well." Naruto said as he continues to tease Zelretch of the possibility of even more amusing sight if he sent Naruto to the 5th Grail War.

Unable to contain his excitement of a good show, he opens up a portal one month before the 5th Grail War for Naruto to set up shop first. As Naruto walks towards the portal, Zelretch ask him of what he will do. Naruto continue walking towards the portal but before entering it he said "Zel, watch the show and you will find out. I don't want to spoil it for you after all."

Thinking about what his friend said, Zelretch agreed that he wouldn't want to spoil such a good show after all and proceed to cross dimension back to his room in the clock tower to prepare popcorn for the show…

**Naruto's POV**

**-Outskirt of Fuyuki City-**

Reaching my destination, I look around and found myself in the outskirt of Fuyuki City and that there is not a single person or building within 5 mile of location, I then proceed to 'tied' myself to the Grail to participate in it as the 8th Master. Seeing the 3 command seals in the form of the Uzumaki Clan symbol, I know that the first step is completed.

Looking around the forest, I found a clearing to draw the Magic Circle needed to summon a Servant using my own blood as the catalyst. Through this Summoning Circle is different from the generic ones as it does not help to summon a specific Heroic Spirit but that it contains time and space runes in it. Naruto then set up a space/time barrier using seals from his world.

Checking the Summoning Circle and the space/time barrier to ensure that there isn't any flaw in them, Naruto start to chant the spell to summon his servants:

Creation and destruction to the origin. Life and death of contract is the cornerstone. Time will obey. Space will bend. I am the origin of all life.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming for death, and the three-forked road that leads to life circulate.

Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).

Repeat for eternity without end.

Simply, end once filled.

- I announce.

Your self is under me, my fate (doom) is mine alone.

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who create all in the world of the dead. I am the one whose sin is heavier than all of the dead. I am the one who destroy all in the world of the dead.

You, bound to my words of power, clad in the Great Trinity, come forth from the heavens, O keeper of the balance-!

Then the magic circle glow with an intensity that fill the night sky with its brightness; golden light dance across the sky with various colors accompanying it, encompassing all with its gentle glow. The lights die down and reveal…

**A/N: So… how is the prologue. I am sorry to say that this story will be a mass harem and the number of servant that Naruto will have and who they are is determined. I might write a lemon or two in the future, I am not really sure. Also, starting from chapter 1 onwards, there will be a question omake. I will answer question that does not contain spoilers and only 2 questions per person to one character per question. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or fate/stay night.**

Talking – speaking normally

_Thought – Thinking_

**Demonic/Unnatural etc. – Tone**

**DX7 here, I look at the review and many review tell me of Naruto taking only 1 Servant but he is going to have a lot. If you don't believe me please reread the last few sentence of the previous chapter; It will tell you that Naruto will have upwards of 2 Servant. **

**Chapter 1: Servants**

**Naruto's POV**

**-Shortly after summoning in a clearing outside if Fuyuki City-**

The lights die down and reveal 12 figures standing in the clearing. I honestly did not think that it will work; tricking the grail and summoning Heroic Spirits into all available class is NOT easy. The drain in Pana it require would even kill a Dead Apostle and finding the right combination of spell, tweaking of the summoning circle is hard. But I did it, I use the small and unseen loophole in the Holy Grail system.

The Holy Grail system is nearly perfect but it did not cover the concept of multiple dimension and reality, you think that with Zelretch as a Magician in this reality, they would cover this loophole but no…, they never even think of it. Well, I am not surprise as they didn't even cover the loophole about time; what if a future heroic spirit travel back in time due to the Grail Wars and want to change the present to change his future, thus causing a time/space contradiction.

**-In Shirou Emiya's Home-**

One Shirou Emiya was cooking dinner for one Taiga Fujimura when he suddenly sneeze and causing him to pour too much salt into his food. Unable to salvage anything, he briefly wondered if someone is talking about him before abandoning that idea and return to preparing for dinner.

**-Back in the clearing-**

The 12 figure knee down and ask "I ask you. Are you my Master?"

Before I can reply, one of the Servants rushes towards me knife out and intending to kill me. I stood there doing nothing, waiting for the knife to strike me as another one of the Servant block the knife heading to my heart. Looking like nothing has happen, I replied "I am your Master."

Looking at the young girl trying to kill me, I look into the 'root' as Magi here call it and found out that she was Jack the Ripper summoned under the class of Beast. While in there I also look into the identity of the rest of my servant and found out that all of them are female. Also, some of them would not do well with each other. Cease looking into the 'root' I turn around and thanks Frankenstein, the Berserker that I summoned.

Taking the Noble Phantasm of Beast, I plunge it into my heart and took it out. Handing the knife back to Beast, I said "Don't bother trying to kill me Jack, as a matter of fact none of you can kill me. So, ladies why don't you introduce yourself to each other."

The rest of the Servant seeing that nothing can be done introduces themselves one by one. The first is a woman clad in red. "Praetor, I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus summon in the class of Saber in this war." She said in a haughty expression. While the person I know to be Mordred look relieve as she found out that her father look alike is not actually her father.

The second is a loli looking girl with a serpent looking tail behind her. "I am Elizabeth Bathory summon as Lancer."

The third is a young woman with a pair of cat ears and a tail waving slowly behind her. "My name is Atalanta summon as Archer."At this, Atalanta garner a look of respect from Nero that was not overlook by anyone.

The fourth is a woman with long red hair with a scar across her face. " I am the great Sir Francis Drake, the first to circumnavigated the globe and paved the way for England to become the dominate superpower in the Age of Discovery. This though garner a look from Nero.

The fifth is a pink hair girl with fox apparatus. "Yahooo, my name is Tamamo-no-Mae summon as Caster. All of you can call me Mae-chan because Tamamo-no-Mae is just too long." She introduce herself in a bubbly kind of way.

The sixth is a beautiful woman dress in black with long black hair, looking at her invokes in me a sense of danger, like a predator is looking at me. "I am Semiramis summon as Assassin."

The seventh and last of the generic class is a woman with short red hair covering her eyes and is dressed in a white dress. She also smell of a hint of oil, more of a pleasant smell rather than the nasty smell one would smell in a factory. "I am called Frankenstein's Monster, a cyborg summon in the class of Berserker." With her introduction done, I sent a grateful smile to her for blocking Jack's knife and notice Atalanta's distaste expression at her proclamation of being a cyborg.

The eighth is a woman in a suit of armor. "My name is Mordred, a male summon in the class of Avenger in this war." Hearing the class Avenger, the Ruler I know as Joan of Arc is going to act against her when I sent her a look for her to back down.

Turning to Mordred after defusing the situation, I smile at his proclamation of being a male. "A male huh, I thought that all the Servant I summon are female." I said a loud in wonder receiving a glare from her behind the armor. Ignoring it, I turn to the pair of goddesses I summon at Saver and motion for them to introduce themselves.

"We are Stheno and Euryale summoned as Saver and we each form a half for the Saver class." The both of them announced and look at me puzzled as if finding my presence confusing.

Looking at them to assure that I will answer their question, I motion for Ruler to introduce herself.

She is a girl with long blond hair tied in a ponytail and held herself with an air of "My name is Joan of Arc, summon as Ruler which I might add is summon by the Holy Grail itself to protect the system."

Looking at their increasingly confuse expression; I simply smile at them in a innocent looking manner succeeding in irritating almost all of them with Mordred looking at me murderously. And Jack is glaring even harder at me as if hoping to burn through me. Deciding to mess with her, I look at her lovingly and ask her to introduce herself.

Barely holding herself back, she gritted out "We are Jack the Ripper summon as Beast, we want to kill the male in front of us." All the while glaring at me even harder.

With all the Servant finish introducing, all of them turn towards me for my introduction and to clear up the confusion. We stare at each other for several moments before I voice out a "What?" This in turn has the effect of several of them bringing out their weapon threateningly and I quickly put up my hand and call them to wait.

"I am called many things; god, devil, demon, angel amongst other thing but to simply classify me will be to call me live and death. But all of you can call me Naruto. All of you are my Servants to participate in the 5th Holy Grail War against 7 other Servants and Master because I was bored and wanted to do something."

Hearing my answer, all of them have a sweat drop behind their head at my reason for participating in the Holy Grail War. Some of them seems satisfy at my answer as it tell them of my power while others like Sethno, Euryale, Tamamo look shock at my proclamation to be life itself with Jack still looking at me murderously.

Joan however was quick to question me. "Even if that is true, how did you summon me; a Servant to the Holy Grail to be your servant and that you summon every class available. Not to mention the two goddesses over there" she said pointing at Euryale and Sethno.

Hearing her valid question, all 12 of them once again look at me questioningly. Holding up my hand which has a new command seal on it; looking like my Doujutsu combine with my long gone Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Seal [1]. "These 24 command seal is the proof that I am your Master and to how I summon you all… Let's just say that it involved a series of complex theory which you need to understand BEFORE I can tell you how I summon you all. So just take it as I am very powerful and leave it at that."

Calming the question that they want to ask, I ask Semiramis to use her Noble Phantasm to construct a base for us. Not questioning how I knew about her Noble Phantasm, she said that she needs to prepare for the ritual and the material needed. I snap my finger and using my power, I created the materials needed together with the magic circle needed for her Noble Phantasm.

She then proceeds to create her Noble Phantasm called the Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity. Then me and the rest of the Servants walk towards what will be our home for the Grail War with some of them giving stink eye to the other. I sigh, knowing that perhaps I shouldn't have summon this many Servants.

**-One Month later, Homurahara School-**

Naruto was relaxing in the teacher's longue for his break remembering the chaos that the month presented him. The various arguments between his Servants leave him the need to constantly fix their base and settle the argument. Thankfully, now all of them are able to at least coexist peacefully with each other without causing a fight. Most of his Servants have also grown close to him, including Mordred after he beat her in a duel and Jack when she found out that he can transform into a woman.

This of course prompt a round of teasing from his Servants and a round of groping Naruko's breast to confirm that Naruto indeed transform into a girl; Tamamo especially grope long and hard. He even saw Mordred look at her chest in jealousy after he 'persuaded' *cough blackmail cough* her to take off the armor after the match between them.

After doing that Jack becomes friendlier with him, no longer giving him the stink eye and constantly hanging onto to him to change to his female form. This in turn became the reason why he chooses to teach at Homurahara as a teacher; to escape from her, although he did transform into Naruko's form whenever Jack is present.

When he landed his job at the school using some lying and 'persuading', all the Servants wanted to follow him to protect him but he quickly rejected the idea and allow only 1 of them to follow him to his job. As the rest of the servants have nothing to do when he is not around, Naruto give them the okay to roam the city to do whatever they want to do. But he also gives them the command of not exposing them to the Master already in Fuyuki city; thus being low key.

The students of Homurahara are mostly common people not knowing about the existent of magic but there are several people who do know. One of them is Rin Tohsaka of the Tohsaka House that transfers to the school to participate in the Holy Grail War, though she still has not summoned her Servant yet. Naruto is her teacher for biology studies.

Another is Shirou Emiya, also a Magi but a third rate one on the eyes of the clock tower. He is adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, the previous Grail War Master. He can only use his magic to strengthen things, allowing them to last longer and projection. It is unknown whether if he is a Master though.

Also, Shirou's guardian and his homeroom teacher is quite the funny person. Even the students in her class call her Tiger as a nickname though she rejects the nickname all the time. Watching the teacher and students' interaction between her and the student is a first class entertainment.

The next two are Sakura Matou that is adopted into a Matou House and Shinji Matou. Due to the thinning of Magi blood in the Matou family, Shinji does not have any circuits and is not a Magi. He is also an asshole in the words of one Naruto Uzumaki. However, due to this Sakura was adopted into the Matou House and it is the hope of Zouken Matou, head of the Matou House to use her to revive the Matou House. She might be one of the Masters for the upcoming Grail War but the command seals are not manifested on her so it is difficult to tell. Her eyes spoke of one full of suffering so Naruto decided to watch her carefully.

The three of them are also taught by Naruto for Biology studies and Chemistry.

The last person of interest in the school is his colleague; one Souichirou Kuzuki. He walk likes an assassin and smell of blood, he should know; after all Naruto himself is a shinobi. But as far as Naruto knows, he is not a Magi.

With a few days left until the start of the Holy Grail War, Masters all around will begin summoning their Servant. However, Naruto is only able to find out that Kirei Kotomine is hiding Archer of the 4th Grail War whose identity he could not find out. Naruto is able to find that Archer is alive because Kirei uses living human to sustain Archer and thus there are records of missing people case, allowing Naruto to connect the dots and that he is the only possible person to be the Master of Archer.

Naruto is also found out that Berserker was summon a month before his summoning with

Soon, a few more days until the Masters are gathered and the start of the 5th Holy Grail War.

The voice of Naruto's Ruler, Joan of Arc snaps him back into reality as she reminded him to prepare for class. Collecting the necessary thing for class, Naruto mutter a quick thanks to Joan who is in spirit form.

Walking towards his class, he stop as he senses the summoning of a Servant. "Joan, prepare to investigate the summoning I just felt."

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

Continuing to walk to the classroom, unaware that he is being watch by Rin Tohsaka…

**-That Night-**

Throughout the day, there have been several more summoning but the first is the one Naruto found weird in that the Servant contract with the Master is broken utterly and not either the Master or the Servant died. Accompanying him are Joan and Mordred who insisted to go with him due to her boredom, they find a Servant lying beside the road, fading fast.

Signaling for the both of them to stay out of the Servant's range, he went in alone. Approaching Caster who he just found out is Medea, he ask her. "Look here, isn't this the witch Medea, the Caster of the 5th Holy Grail War. What are you doing here?"

Medea look up upon hearing someone calling her a witch and saw a blonde hair human looking down at her. Despite in pain, she gritted out "Don't call me a witch! What do you want?"

Naruto mockingly blow to her "I'm sooo sorry for calling you a witch. What I want is to know what happen to your Master."

Knowing that this… this person is just mocking her but she does not have the strength needed to kill him she reluctantly answered. "I killed him using Rule Breaker." The second she finish speaking that sentence, she know that the blonde 'charm' her into speaking and proceed to glare at him.

"Don't need to glare at me, I am just curious what happen. Tell you what; I shall help you survive in this world without fading away."

Medea of course find this suspicious as in her whole life, she had only been a tool to someone. Her luck would not change this quickly. Still glaring at the blonde, she asks "What is the price?"

"Oh… no price needed. I just want to see something interesting after all and you shall provide me with it." Naruto's smile becomes even wider as he told this to her. "Agree?"

"Agreed." Medea gritted out.

Naruto place a hand on her head and connect her to the world itself, providing her with all the Prana she need. Task completed, he turn and walk away.

Hoping to find out about this person, Medea cried for him to stop. "What is your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Naruto replied cheekily without turning back.

Exiting Medea's range, Joan and Mordred returned to his side, both knowing that Naruto did this for the fun of it and not wishing to argue with him the stupidity of allowing his enemy to grow. They then return to their base, knowing the Holy Grail War draws near…

**-A Few Days Later-**

Naruto sense that Rin Tohsaka has summoned a Servant to be precise due to the whisper between them that he heard. However, when he looks into the root for past heroes that match Archer description he found nothing. This naturally makes him suspicious of such a Servant.

Sakura Matou has also summoned a Servant but it is taken by Shinji Matou by the use of the Grimoire; The Book of False Attendant. Naruto does not know which Servant it is as he had only sense the summoning and the command seal in Shinji possession.

Medea also seems to have summoned an Assassin and is working with Souichirou Kuzuki not as Master and Servant but rather like a partnership between them. Why they work together Naruto would not know.

The Einzbern Master, Illyasviel von Einzbern has also arrived in Fuyuki City with her Servant Berserker, the hero Hercules. Not that she try to hide it.

In addition, 6 of the other Servants have been summoned except for one. Which class the last Servant will be in is unknown to Naruto but it will not be the Archer or the Berserker classes as those two belong to Rin Tohsaka and Illyasviel von Einzbern's Servant respectively.

Since the War will begin shortly, Naruto have no choice but to order Nero, Elizabeth, Atalanta, Drake, Tamamo, Semiramis and Frankenstein to stay in the base because they are summon under the 7 generic classes. That left the choice of Mordred, Jack, Joan, Stheno and Euryale to follow and guard him, not that he needed it but he wanted to put up a show for the other Masters.

Mordred refuse to do so saying that he don't want to babysit Naruto, Stheno and Euryale both wanted to shop more and thus don't have the time for it. Jack wanted to accompany him but Naruto rejected the idea as Jack will keep bugging him to turn into his female form if she follows him. This left only Joan who does not mind doing so.

Frankly, Naruto feel that he is too lax with his Servant letting them do what they want but it not like he want them to follow him wherever he goes so he really don't have a choice.

Walking to his class with Rin, he felt someone directing his killing intent into her. It is so poorly contain that he wonder how the heck nobody notice. Knowing that he have a good fight to watch on his hand he whisper "Joan, we are watching this show." and started to teach the class.

**-Hours later, the Roof-**

Naruto who is floating in the sky above Rin and her Servant with Joan materialized beside him is waiting for the start of the fight between Rin's Archer and the unknown Servant. Sensing Joan discomfort he asks "What's the matter Joan?"

"Naruto-sama, can they not see us?" Hearing Joan's question he sighs before assuring that no one is able to see or sense them.

Then the sun set as a blue hair Servant wearing blue clothes wielding a red spear materialize above Rin, she then run to the edge and jump down to the ground, her Archer catching her landing in spirit form. Then the Lancer once again materializes in front of Rin and her Archer who also materialize upon seeing the Lancer. Not that hard to see; what's with him wielding a spear and all.

"So, you're a spear wielder. A Lancer Servant." Rin smile, having the confident that her Archer will win the fight.

"Indeed I am. Your Servant there doesn't look like the type who fights in a proper man-to-man fight. Which makes you an Archer, I assume? No matter. Now that we have run into each other, we have to fight. Come at me." Lancer said while settling into a stance.

"How do you want me handle this, Rin? I've been ready to go for a long time now." Archer asks Rin while facing Lancer.

Rin, however, became afraid that her Servant will lose in a all-out fight. After all, her Servant is Archer, not very suited for a straight fight unlike Lancer. But she has faith in her Archer. Deciding for a moment, she command "Archer, show me what you got."

In response, Archer summons two sword; one black and the other white and charge at Lancer.

"This lowly bowman likes to think he's a knight, huh?" Lancer commented as he prepares to engage Archer.

The battle can only be said to be super-human. Lancer and Archer engage in a deadly dance. Stabbing, blocking, parrying, dodging, and slashing. Archer and Lancer both do not give an inch to one another.

In the skies above, Naruto grew more intrigue with Archer, not only is he not able to find information on Archer but what king of Archer can use swords to such a degree. Even Atalanta skill with any kind of blade pales in comparison with this Archer's skill in sword arts.

"What country's hero are you? I've never heard of a bowman who uses twin sword." Even Lacer agrees with Naruto's opinion.

"But it is easy to tell who you are! There's only one spearman of your caliber in the entire world." Archer retorted and Naruto nod in agreement as it is quite easy for him to find the identity of the Lancer. The spear; Gae Bolg tells him that Lancer is Cu Chulainn.

"Who's there." The two of them stop battling as Lancer heard something and turn towards the source of the sound. The witness who saw the battle between Lancer and Archer quickly run away as he was found out by Lancer but Lancer give chase.

"Naruto-sama, shouldn't you help the boy? He is Shirou Emiya is he not? The one you say would most likely be the 7th Master." Joan ask Naruto as she saw that Naruto is not moving to help the boy.

"Joan, do not worry. The boy will survive, Rin will revive him even if he dead. Rin is that kind of person after all." Hearing that the boy would survive, Joan rests her case.

Rin, however was rushing into the school building where Shirou run into hoping to prevent his death.

Naruto was about to return home when he saw… no… he felt the presence of something in Shirou's body healing him. He stop, look at Joan "Joan, we might see our 7th Master tonight after all and return to watching what happening with Shirou Emiya.

**Shirou's POV**

**-Shortly after reviving-**

Ahh… I woke up feeling as if someone pierce through my heart. Seeing that my hand covered in blood with my school uniform; specifically on the chest area cover in blood, I know that I really died. No knowing what I should do, I return to my house, unaware someone was following me.

Reaching my house, I collapse on to the floor wondering what happen exactly. I wonder who those guys battling are and that who save me after I was stab through my heart.

Suddenly, I felt the one who stab through me above me, who I decided to call him Lancer. Knowing that I must at least fight to survive, I took the sheet of metal that Fuji-nee use to hit me with and reinforce it. Standing up in a loose stance, I wait for the guy to make his move. Then, I felt a presence behind me and block the swing of his lance.

The force behind it make fall on the dinner table and broke it. Quickly standing up, I prepare to fight to live.

"*sigh* I was being thoughtful in my own way, giving you a painless death… I can't believe I'm being force to kill the same person twice in one day. Don't wander off this time." He quickly raises his lance to stab me again. I use the metal to parry it, allowing me to survive but costing me a cut on my arm.

"Oh, now this is a surprise. Now I get it. That explain why you're still alive even after I skewered your heart. It's faint, but I sense some magical power in you."

Parrying some more of his stab at me, the metal in my hand is reaching its limit. Then he cocks his spear back, launching it at me. Seeing no way to escape, I jump through the window. Running towards the storage, hoping to make my last stand there. The guy quickly caught onto me and kicks me through the door and into the storage.

"Checkmate. You gave me quite a surprise, boy. Maybe you were meant to be the 7th."

Confuse at what he said, I ask "The 7th what?"

Laughing at my question, he once again raise his spear preparing to stab through me again. Not wanting to die, I wish with all my heart to survive. A bright light emerge from the magic circle behind me and the command seal on my hand, blinding both me and Lancer.

A figure emerges from it and engages Lancer. When, I saw her… saw her beauty, I was speechless. She was just so beautiful; like a fairy basking in the glow of the moon. Even with her armor, she still looks beautiful.

"I am Saber, your Servant. I have come in response to your summons. I ask you… Are you my Master?"

My voice was struck in my throat. Maybe it was out of the confusion over the insanity around me. No it isn't… It was the beauty of this girl that appears before me that I can only voice out "Master?"

"I am your Servant, a Saber. I have come in response to your summon. Master, your orders." Not knowing why this girl is calling me Master, I did not respond. As if sensing something, Saber rushes out and I saw her engaging Lancer.

**-A few minutes ago-**

"Joan, the Saber that is summoned is Mordred's father is it not." I ask wishing to confirm that the Saber summon is really King Arthur of legend.

"Naruto-sama, it is really King Arthur."

Hearing her, respond, Naruto can only sigh in frustration of what Mordred response would be to know that her father is in this Grail War. "Joan, we are going to reveal ourselves to Lancer and Saber… and Archer who is arriving." With that Naruto dispel the barrier surrounding them, alerting both Lancer and Saber to his presence.

"Archer and Rin, please show yourself." Naruto shouted out as both Rin and Archer come out of hiding.

"Naruto-sensei, it looks like you are one of the 7 Master then." Rin commented looking calm, while sweating on the inside.

"My. My. Rin, if you want to dig for information please be more discrete. Well, introduction is in orders then. This is my Servant, Joan of Arc summon as Ruler in this Holy Grail War. I am the 8th Master in this War." Naruto introduced before seeing the look of shock from everyone present except for Shirou who look confuse at what I said.

"Stop bluffing, there are only 7 Master for every War, there can't be a 8th." Rin countered Naruto, knowing that for there to be an 8th Master is impossible.

"Not really, since the Holy Grail War system is created by the three Magi House; Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern. Thus, the system will have loopholes present and I merely use that loophole to become the 8th Master. Rin, if you do not believe me you just need to remember the Avenger that the Einzbern summoned in the 3rd Holy Grail War."

Seeing the understanding in Rin's eyes, Naruto turn to face Joan. "Joan, please take care of Lancer for me will you."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Joan then rushes towards Lancer and begin their battle.

Walking to Rin and Shirou, Archer and Saber acknowledge that I am the bigger threat base on their ingrain battle instinct and stand together against Naruto, protecting their Master. Seeing Archer and Saber standing against him, he laugh mockingly. "Why are two Servants standing against me? I am just a weak human, the Servant beside you must present a greater threat than I."

Rin seeing the action the two Servants took against Naruto question him. "Archer, surely Saber beside you is more of a threat than Naruto-sensei. I can only sense weak magical power from him; stronger than Shirou's but still weak."

"Rin, this monster here is not just your average Magi. Although, you can only sense that weak magical power from him but our senses tells us that if he want to, he can just crush us like ants even if all the Servant join forces against him. He is the greatest threat here!" Archer shouted nervously.

"Gae Bolg!" The shout of Lancer turn the attention of all towards the battle between Lancer and Joan. Joan attempt to block the lance using her sword but the spear twisted around the it to perice her heart. When victory seems near for Lancer, Joan shouted out "Luminosite Eternalle!" which form a barrier that block Gae Bolg.

Avoiding the counter from Joan as his attack fail, Lancer turn and walk away. "I would like to continue but the Master of mine is a coward. He said that if my attack fails I should return. If you want to you can follow after me but it will be a battle to the death, Joan!"

"Lancer, please help me pass a message to your Master, tell him that I am going to kill him shortly so sit and wait for me like a good little boy, OK!" Naruto shouted with Lancer waving his hand back at him.

Once again, Archer and Saber turn to face Naruto with Joan protecting him. "Joan, stand down! We are not here to fight these two."

Reluctantly, Joan put away her sword. Archer and Saber even seeing that Joan is putting down her weapon still hold their position, not risking Naruto attacking them.

Seeing that this is going nowhere, Naruto release his presence and killing intent and direct it at them. For the others, they felt nothing and saw that Archer and Saber suddenly knee down as if experiencing a heavy pressure. For the two of them in question, it is as if a furious god is glazing at you, commanding them to obey him.

"I am not here to fight you two today, so I would appreciate if the two of you lay down your weapons, ok?"

Archer and Saber nodded, knowing there is nothing they could do to this man if his presence is already having such an effect on them. The pressure on their body lessens but some still remains as if reminding them that they are at his mercy. Naruto then appear beside Shirou, shocking all presents and put his hand onto his head.

Saber quickly rushes towards Shirou wanting to save her Master from whatever the 8th Master is doing to her Master. But Joan got in front of her, blocking the strike intended for Naruto.

"Don't worry, I just downloaded information about the Holy Grail War into his mind. Goodbye." With that both Naruto and Joan faded from existence. Saber and Rin run to Shirou, checking his health to find that nothing is wrong with him. Looking at each other, they agreed on a truce for now…

**A/N: So, I bet you didn't think of so many Servants right? But whatever, I don't give a damn. And also the pictures of all the Servant will be in the Fate/Stay Night wiki so if anyone wants to know what they look like, just go and check. Before anyone asks, Naruto seal off a lot of his power so that he can have fun in the War and not just plow through everything and win it. Thanks and Please Review.**

**[1] – The link to the picture of the command seal will be in my profile.**


End file.
